


Whisper, Whisper

by maizonos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Changkyun goes to Kihyun's room after enduring his first workout session with Hoseok.





	Whisper, Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for people who actually exist, and I don't think I know Kihyun and Changkyun as well as other people do, so it's highly likely that this is out of character, I'm sorry about that. I also feel like it's very cringy (thinking about the fact that I wrote this embarrasses me a lot), so I'm sorry if it strikes you that way too.
> 
> This fic was inspired by Hoseok posting a knee push-up exercise, Changkyun saying he wants to find a workout he likes in a new year's interview, and Kihyun tiptoeing in the new year's greetings video.
> 
> I've been listening to Seventeen's performance team's song 'Shhh' lately, and that's where I got the title from. (I confess that before watching a lyric video, I thought it sounded like they were saying 'facepalm, facepalm' instead of 'whisper, whisper')
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this and don't find it a waste of your time!

Changkyun strode in, dumping his bag next to the only bed in the room. Hoseok had made him do exercise after exercise until he couldn’t take it anymore and called it quits for the day, leaving more than an hour earlier than they had originally planned to finish up. Not wanting to go back to his room with Minhyuk, who would probably have a good laugh at him for giving up so quickly, he decided to go to Kihyun.

Kihyun looked up from his novel, silently watching Changkyun, who was now looming over him. “Hey hyung,” Changkyun murmured. Realising he wanted to join him on the bed, Kihyun moved to make space for the younger man, who climbed on eagerly. “How was it?” he asked as he flipped another page, appearing to be rather disinterested.

Changkyun grunted, slightly hesitant to respond. He knew there was nothing he could say that would impress Kihyun. “Tiring, very tiring. It was like Hoseok hyung wanted to kill me.” He lay on his side, watching Kihyun.

Kihyun smiled a little to himself. “It’s never easy at first. You’ll get used to it, and soon you’ll have something like what I’ve got down here.” He held his head high, proud of his chest. Even if it was nothing compared to what Hoseok and Hyunwoo had, it was still something. And it was definitely more than Changkyun’s flat stomach.

Changkyun pouted. “Yeah, you’re right.” He closed his eyes for a while, enjoying the quietness of the room with only the sound of Kihyun turning the pages of his book with ease.

Like it always would, Kihyun’s hand soon found its way into Changkyun’s hair, his fingers running through the blonde locks delicately. Changkyun almost purred at the gentle feeling, but he quickly buried his head in Kihyun’s side so the sound wouldn’t escape.

“You look like the frontman of a metal band with that hair, you know?” Kihyun chuckled as he continued to stroke Changkyun’s hair, tilting his head slightly to look at the younger with adoration in his eyes.

Changkyun knew Kihyun was complimenting him, but he couldn’t help but have the burning urge to make fun of his hyung, even in this peaceful moment. “Yeah, and you look like a brown hamster with yours.” Kihyun’s book shut. “When we were filming the new year’s greetings and audition videos we all knew you were tiptoeing in the back because you’re so short-” Changkyun tried to back away from Kihyun, forgetting that the bed wasn’t as large as he wished it was. Changkyun started to tumble off, but Kihyun’s slender arms wrapped around his waist and caught him. “T-thanks, hyung.”

Kihyun leaned in close, whispering in Changkyun’s ear, “I saved you from falling to your imminent death after you said I look like a brown hamster and brought up my height and all you do is thank me?” If the tone weren’t so threatening, Changkyun would’ve found Kihyun so close to his ear sexy. Kihyun hadn’t let go of Changkyun, and he wasn’t planning to for a while. Changkyun gulped.

“I’m sorry, hyu-” He had known there was no use trying, and Kihyun only smirked as he expertly reached under Changkyun’s shirt and started tickling him.

Changkyun tried to break free, unable to stop himself from laughing loudly. This was sure to attract attention from at least someone in the dorm. He hoped no one would sneak in and record this. It wasn’t long, however, before he noticed that unlike most times, Changkyun wasn’t actually trapped because Kihyun’s legs were still together on one side of the bed, not one on each of his sides. He just had to wait for a chance to exchange their positions and take over.

Going with it, Changkyun waited for Kihyun to tire, which always happened quickly. Kihyun panted, still hovering over Changkyun, his hands releasing Changkying at last. “Learnt your lesson yet?”

Kihyun got his answer when Changkyun instantly stole the chance to flip him over and start tickling him. “Payback, hyung.” He laughed as he watched Kihyun squirm at every nimble touch at his sides.

“Stop, stop!” Kihyun squealed, unable to stop himself from making many high-pitched sounds. Both heard some loud snorts from the door, and Kihyun immediately turned red. Changkyun’s face was also turning the same shade now, because Kihyun’s shirt had ridden up, exposing his sculpted chest.

Noticing how Changkyun hadn’t teased him for being so red yet and how his hands were now immobile on the bed rather than his skin, Kihyun picked up on where Changkyun’s flushed cheeks and where he was staring. “You like what you see?” Kihyun teased.

“O-of course not, you brown ham-” Before Changkyun could finish with his retort, Kihyun managed to sit back up on the bed and ram his lips into Changkyun’s.

Changkyun gasped, a little surprised that even after going through so much tickling and name calling, Kihyun was still willing to kiss him. He enthusiastically leaned in, and Kihyun’s hands cupped his face softly, pulling him closer.

Hoping Kihyun wouldn’t say anything about it, Changkyun allowed himself to feel Kihyun’s abs, his hand grabbing at the muscle desperately, moaning slightly against Kihyun’s lips, enjoying the feeling of Kihyun’s chest. “Do you want them to hear us?” Kihyun hissed. Changkyun shook his head and tried to stop himself from making any more of those sounds, relieved that at least there was no complaint or snide remark about where his hand was.

Changkyun pushed Kihyun back onto the bed, both of them panting as their lips finally parted. Changkyun put his head on Kihyun’s collarbone, lying on top of the older man. Changkyun loved to snuggle, but he wouldn’t ever admit that.

“Can I sleep with you tonight, hyung?” Changkyun mumbled into Kihyun’s neck. He was slightly ashamed that he was always asking to stay with Kihyun for the night, partly because he knew Kihyun did not want Changkyun to get hurt rolling off Kihyun’s small bed.

“Of course you can, Kyunie.” Kihyun picked up his book and motioned for Changkyun to move to the side of the bed pressed against the wall.

Kihyun quickly settled down after they swapped places and opened his book once more. Reaching over to touch Changkyun’s soft stomach, Kihyun smiled, and Changkyun smiled too, even though he didn’t know why Kihyun was smiling. Kihyun’s smile was like that. Addicting, intoxicating, like a virus that spread by the second. (admittedly, Changkyun listened to Love Virus, the OST Kihyun had sung with their sister group WJSN’s SeolA, every night, and every time he listened to it, he felt himself fall in love with Kihyun even more)

Kihyun kissed the top of Changkyun’s head lightly. “I’ll be honest, I don’t want you to ever get abs, you’re amazing just the way you are.”

Trying to pretend that Kihyun’s opinion didn’t matter to him, Changkyun nodded slightly and turned his head away momentarily so Kihyun wouldn’t see that he was blushing again. Just lying on Kihyun, whose hand was still lingering on his skin, he felt his exhaustion begin to take over. “Sorry about what I said earlier, hyung…”

Kihyun stopped tracing circles in Changkyun’s skin to lean down to peck his forehead. “Don’t worry about it, Kyunie.” Now relaxed, Changkyun draped his arm over Kihyun’s body sluggishly. “Night…”

When he was sure Changkyun wouldn’t wake if he made a bit of movement, Kihyun’s arm reached over to flick the light off, and he pulled the duvet over the two of them, wrapping an arm around Changkyun protectively. “Goodnight, baby,” he whispered to Changkyun, who was now snoring lightly, something which Kihyun found extremely cute.

Needless to say, Changkyun never asked Hoseok for a second workout session, and nobody brought it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this was at least a little bit enjoyable? I hope it made sense too, my writing is awfully rusty because I only write essays for school these days. I also thought this up while trying to sleep, could you tell? Any feedback is appreciated! Please let me know if you spotted any mistakes as well.
> 
> Twitter: [hchaes](https://twitter.com/hchaes)  
> Curious Cat: [hchaes](https://curiouscat.me/hchaes)


End file.
